Dreaming of You
by Silentfish
Summary: Light has strange dreams about L.  Could they mean something? Could they lead to something better? LxLight


**I want more LxLight M fanfiction! It makes me sad in my heart to see how many have disappeared. Gone on to greener pastures I imagine. Warning, I am an amateur smut writer, so I guarantee no quality.**

* * *

They had been at this for hours. Light's eyes were focusing and unfocusing, completely beyond his will. He blinked and looked away from the horrible monitor to his odd companion, who it seemed would be chained to him for the rest of his life.

Ryuzaki was plowing diligently through all the information that they had to go through. Light had no idea how he managed to do it. He was so inhuman, the way he functioned without healthy nutrition or any sleep. What made Ryuzaki the way he was? Light intended to find out as long as he had to be chained to this restless, robot-like man who claimed to be human.

"Ryuzaki-kun. Humans need sleep." Light told him, making the robot aware of normal human needs.

"Yes, but not nearly as much as they think they do. You'd be surprised at how little sleep is needed to function at maximum efficiency." Ryuzaki assured him.

"Is that what you do? You're the ultimately efficient human?" Light asked.

"I could hardly have become the world's top three detectives without being extraordinarily efficient." L quipped.

"I suppose not." Light conceded good-naturedly, or as good-naturedly as he could with this little sleep.

"However, I take it that you are not efficient and need some sleep now?" L asked him condescendingly.

"Shut up. I'm human. So sorry." Light snapped, losing his patience.

"I also take it that Light-kun gets grouchy when deprived of said sleep?" L intoned.

"Yes, so let's go to bed before I haul off and hit you in your panda face." Light said warningly.

"Panda face?" L wondered.

"Yes, your rings around your eyes and pale skin give you the appearance of a panda." Light informed him.

"Well, I'm not really up on what is socially acceptable, but I'm fairly certain that it is not nice to compare my face to that of a panda's." L pointed out.

"And as you yourself said, I'm not going to be polite when I'm this tired." Light insisted. He tugged the chain that bound them together. "Come on, we're going to bed, and you won't have your laptop. You're going to sleep."

"But Liiight-kun! We will lose time to work on the Kira case!" L whined, quite adorably.

"Kira sleeps too." Light reminded him. "Whatever Kira may think of himself, he is still a human being."

L just grumbled, but allowed himself to be pulled to their room. Light changed into his pajamas, as did L, but while he was quite happy to lie down and go to sleep, L shifted and fidgeted mercilessly, making sleep quite hard to come by.

"Ryuzaki!" Light said finally, sitting up only to pin L to the bed. He held the detective on his back with his arms at his sides. As he hovered over L, he noticed that despite the fact that nothing else seemed to faze the odd detective, L looked quite uncomfortable with their current position.

"Light-kun, what are you doing?" L asked, a bit breathlessly.

"I'll sleep on top of you if it will keep you still." Light warned.

"That would be a highly uncomfortable experience for both of us." L insisted. Light didn't seem to understand the kind of uncomfortable L was talking about.

"I don't care. As bony as you are, I bet I could still sleep on you. Now when I let go, you will find a comfortable position, and stay still in it." Light instructed. L nodded almost submissively, seeming scared of the idea of Light sleeping on top of him. Light let go and L curled into his usual fetal position.

"That's better. Good night Ryuzaki-kun." Light said, turning over so his back faced the detective.

* * *

He had the strangest dream. First, L was staring at him for hours with an unreadable expression. His face occasionally shifted into that of a panda's as he watched. And then, with his normal face, L leaned over Light and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

Light awoke gasping. His dream had been a little odd, but what really disturbed him wasn't that Ryuzaki had kissed him in it. What bothered him was that a kiss from L had not disgusted him as he assumed it would.

He decided that a dream wasn't that important, but he could still feel the detective's warm lips on his own. He didn't like the ache of need that he associated with that kiss now.

"Light-kun, did you have a nightmare?" L asked quietly, almost timidly. He looked unnerved.

"Not a nightmare exactly…just an odd dream." Light told him.

"What happened in the dream?" L asked innocently.

"You…" Light started to say, but then realized that being handcuffed to another boy was awkward enough without dreams of kisses. "I don't really remember."

"But it wasn't unpleasant?" L pried curiously.

"No, it wasn't so bad." Light said, when in truth had liked the dream, and more than a little.

L seemed satisfied. "Well, as long as we're up, we will get an early start."

"How early?" Light asked while checking his watch. "L, it's 5:30. Why would you get me up at this time?!" Light always called Ryuzaki by his detective alias when he was truly annoyed with him.

"If you will remember Light-kun, I did not wake you. You woke from an unsettling dream." L said very politely.

Light sank back into his pillow defiantly. He didn't care if he was acting a bit childish, it was too early damn it! But a clinking and a pull on his wrist said he would either get up or have L try to drag him from his bed.

He sighed and got up. He and L grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom. The awkward part of the day was about to begin. Light looked expectantly at L. L pulled out the small key and undid Light's handcuff long enough for him to take off his shirt, then immediately put it back on his wrist. Light removed his watch and took off the rest of his clothes while Ryuzaki had his back turned, although this didn't matter since L would look behind the shower curtain at him anyway. He was fairly certain that L thought Light didn't notice, but he did. Light rather felt like confronting L about it today.

Light turned on the water on and stepped behind the curtain. He didn't have long to wait. As he reached for the soap, his peripheral vision caught Ryuzaki's head coming in near the end of the curtains. This time Light turned his head and looked at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki's cheeks now had a hint of pink, but his face remained neutral.

"Why have you been watching me?" Light asked in a straightforward manner.

"I would have assumed the answer was obvious Light-kun." L said innocently.

"I want to hear you say it." Light said. He wasn't sure what he was going to get for an answer, but he pretended to know.

"To make sure you are not doing anything Kira-like in the shower Light-kun." L answered simply.

Light had to fight to not do a face fall right there, naked, in the shower. Had he expected any answer from L, that had not been it. Suddenly, he started laughing.

L looked a bit puzzled. "I take it you are not upset with me watching you."

Light grabbed the soap and started to wash himself. L withdrew his face from the shower for a while. Light was still smiling and chuckling lightly as he said, "I'll admit I find it weird and that it makes me a little self-conscious, but hey, whatever gets you off."

The light pink shade of L's cheeks turned to red. "I am sure I have no idea what Light-kun means by saying that."

Light chuckled a little more. "If you had no idea, you wouldn't blush. The great detective actually has scruples? Good to know."

L peeked his head in again, looking sullen. He dropped the innocence act. "Really Light-kun, what would you be self-conscious about? Your body is so desirable that you really have little to worry about." L said, trying to make it sound offhand but still unable to look away from Light.

Light said nothing, but filed this comment away for later thought. Light had finished shampooing his hair and was almost done rinsing it. When he finished, he turned off the shower and stepped out and grabbed a towel. What more pretending could be done? L had seen him naked, and Light was becoming comfortable with it. Even more, did he _enjoy _the fact that L seemed to like seeing his naked body?

Light had exercised strict mental control up until this point so as to not become physically aroused. But now he felt that control slip. He was beginning to feel heat in his loins. He immediately put a tight towel on and held a tighter rein over his thoughts.

He grabbed another towel and dried off. He put on his boxers and pants, then looked expectantly at L who pulled out his little key and undid Light's handcuffs long enough for him to put a shirt on. After Light had his cuff back on, Ryuzaki demanded that Light turn around for the entire duration of his shower, like he did everyday. Light felt that today was different.

"Well, now that we both know you are permitted to stare at me while I'm naked, shouldn't I be granted the same liberty?" Light asked casually. L however, looked as scandalized as if Light had suggested that when they catch Kira, they just shake his hand and congratulate him on a job well done.

"Yagami-kun, surely you must be joking. An unkind joke at my expense, but still a joke. I am not at all attractive, therefore there is no reason to look at me without clothes on. I am certain that I am hard enough on the eyes with clothes on, let alone taking them off." L rambled, backing up although Light was not advancing.

Light frowned. The "Yagami-kun" was a signal to back off trying to see him naked, so he would, but he wondered why L had such a bad self-image.

"Ryuzaki," Light said seriously, dropping all suffixes to show just how close to L he felt, "people have been cruel to you, haven't they? I know at the college you were getting stares, and although no one said anything to your face, I'm sure you heard their comments behind your back. And that's what happens when you let anyone see you. They become cold, heartless, and I bet they tease you and call you horrible names and just stare rudely. Am I right?"

L nodded. "They just judge you by appearance. They don't give you a chance to show who you are." L nodded again. Light walked over and hugged Ryuzaki. He stiffened in Light's embrace but felt comforted none the less. "You know you're better than them. Just because they're too blind to see you doesn't mean that you're something bad to see. And besides, almost all geniuses have been misunderstood throughout history."

Light let L go and backed off. "Thank you Light-kun. I just want to say…I really hope I'm wrong about you being Kira." L said sincerely.

"Way to ruin the mood and spoil the friendship vibe Ryuzaki-kun." Light said, smiling at him. L gave him an odd half smile back.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. It was longer than I usually do, but it's all for the better. And I know about L's name, so don't bother pointing my slight in paragraph 35 (that's if you don't count my beginning statement as a paragraph).**


End file.
